makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Alice Liddell
Bio Alice Liddell was a little girl from England who had adventures in a place of magic and hope, Wonderland. But her life changed forever when her family died in a fire which scarred her both physically and mentally. She was locked in an asylum for many years, but she has returned to Wonderland twice to escape both her mind and her abusive therapist, Dr. Bumby. Powers/Weapons Alice possesses several weapons like the Vorpal Blade, Umbrella, Jabberwock's Eye Staff, Ice Wand, Demon Dice, Playing Cards, Jacks, Blunderbuss, Hobby Horse, Pepper Grinder, Teapot Cannon, and Clockwork Bomb. Her Hysteria form also gives her super strength and minor invulnerability. Movelist Special Moves *Vorpal Attack - Alice slashes several times using the Vorpal Blade. *Hobby Horse Slam - Alice slams the opponent down with her Hobby Horse. *Pepper Pelt - Alice shoots the opponent multiple times with the Pepper Grinder. *Tea Rain - Alice gets out the Teapot Cannon and fires a tea infuser ball at the opponent. This creates a puddle of boiling hot tea that stays for 2 seconds, harming anyone standing in it. *Freezing Shot - Alice gets out the Ice Wand and uses it to freeze the opponent solid. *Jabberwock's Eye Shot - Alice gets out the Jabberwock's Eye Staff and fires a laser at the opponent that stays for 3 seconds, then leaves behind an explosion. *Clockwork Attack - Alice throws a Clockwork Bomb, which goes off after 3 seconds pass. *Teardrop Guard - Alice defends herself against projectiles using her umbrella. *Butter-Fly - Alice turns into a swarm of butterflies able to evade projectiles and physical attacks; the butterflies then reform into Alice. *Throw - Alice stabs the opponent with her Vorpal Blade, then slams him/her down with her Hobby Horse. *Reverse Throw - Alice places a Clockwork Bomb at the opponent's feet, which goes off. Super Move *Hysteria Mode - Alice goes into her Hysteria Mode, giving her superhuman strength and reduced damage taken. Creepy Finishers *Head o' Pepper - Alice fires a charged shot from her Pepper Grinder at the opponent's head, making him/her sneeze uncontrollably until his/her head explodes and the body falls to the ground. *Careful, It's Hot - Alice shoots many tea infuser balls at the opponent, scolding off most of his/her flesh until he/she is just loose flesh and bone. Friendship *Alice hugs a Cheshire Cat plushie which lets out a squeak. Poses Intro *Alice floats down to the stage and says, "It's such a pain, but I'll be your opponent." Win *Alice rocks back and forth, hands behind her back, in a childish manner. Victory *Alice curtsies to the fallen opponent, looks to the camera, and smirks. Win Quotes *"I'm not afraid to die. At times I've welcomed death." *"Something's broken. I am!" Arcade Mode Intro *After her last adventure in Wonderland, Alice returned back to reality, but then the White Rabbit had informed her about a god that was gathering people to fight a and the winner would get their wish granted. Believing Wonderland to be in danger, Alice decided to enter, also hoping to get the wish of returning to her past life. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Alice returned back to her old life, and all of the bad memories where wiped cleaned. Alice was happy again. Her family was alive again, and everyday was a new adventure to be explored in Wonderland. Notes *The reason MaxGomora1247 put Alice in as a guest star is because when you think about it, American McGee's Alice is like a creepypasta of Alice in Wonderland. That and she's shipped with Jeff the Killer, and Max would be called bluff if he said he didn't. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters